Ronald "Red" Daniels/Quotes
'D-Day' Letter to Paul Storming the beach After Action Report "I dunno who the hell decided this was the best way to retake Europe, but I guarantee ya one thing: they weren't on the beach with us this mornin'." Operation Cobra Mission Briefing "It's seven weeks since D-Day. To break outta Normandy we're pushin' inland to secure Marigny. That's how we'll control the roadways and plow across France to Paris. Liberation's comin' soon." Mission After Action Report "Can't believe I'm fightin' alongside Zussman again. He's holdin' up all right, considerin' we just blasted through miles of Hedgerows. You'd think Pierson might go a little easier on'im. You'd be wrong." Stronghold Mission Briefing "July 26. We're holed up in a farmhouse outside of Marigny . I close my eyes thinkin' 'a Hazel, but end up havin' the dream again." Before the Battle Mission After Action Report "We captured Marigny. Germans are retreatin' as fast as we advance. But we're in Pierson's cross-hairs more than ever. Guess we'll just have to deliver and then some." S.O.E. Mission Briefing "For a month, we been tightenin' the noose around the last escapin' Krauts as we roll toward Paris. But like a concerned rattler, you can bet they got one last strike." Meeting with Arthur Crowley and Vivian If we're gonna make our mark, we gotta be ready for anything. Like teaming up with the SOE - British Special Forces. Mission After Action Report "By blowin' up that train, we brought Paris more time. Now the Resistance is gonna use the papers we secured to infiltrate a Nazi stronghold in the city. Sign me up." Liberation Mission Briefing "August 1944. This is it. We're gonna liberate Paris. The French Second Armored Division and the US Fourth Infantry arrive at dawn. That means we move tonight." Before the Infiltration Ambushing the Garrison (player-determined) After Action Report "Takin' the garrison and helpin' to liberate Paris is somethin' I'll never forget. Hell, I think I might've seen Pierson smile. We're gonna ride this momentum all the way to the Rhine." Collateral Damage Mission Briefing "October. We're in Aachen. Krauts are fightin' like hell for it, cause it's the first time one of their cities have been invaded by the Allies. Won't be last." Reaching Aachen Mission After Action Report "We secured Aachen. Opened a western corridor to the Rhine. But the rift between Turner and Pierson's growin' wider. And it's not just our lives hangin' in the balance." Death Factory Mission Briefing After Aachen nothin's gonna be the same. But we finally got a foothold into Germany. The gateway to the Rhine is open and there's no turnin' back. For any of us. Before the Briefing Mission After Action Report "Our mission is to knock out the German artillery together. But if Pierson sees an openin', he'll take it , squad be damned. There's a storm brewin' between Turner and Pierson. It's only gonna get worse." Hill 493 Mission Briefing Waiting for Pierson Mission After Action Report Battle of the Bulge Mission Briefing Before the Mission Mission After Action Report Ambush Mission Briefing Capturing the German Prisoner Ambush on the Germans After Action Report The Rhine Mission Briefing Rejoining the Platoon Reaching Remagen Battle After Action Report Epilogue Mission Briefing Reaching the labor camp Returning to the Port of Le Havre Returning to Home Category:Call of Duty: WWII Quotes